Fatal Team
by Yuuna Lemmo-chan
Summary: Tanto Kaito como Len son huérfanos,uno de ellos abandonado al nacer,mientras que el otro apenas recuerda nada de su infancia.Les une algo más fuerte de lo que ellos imaginan,aparte de tener ciertas habilidades,que les diferencian del resto. Cuando un par de hombres de presentan para sacarlos de allí,no se imaginan de todo lo que ocurrirá más adelante.


Es mi primer fic de Vocaloid e.e" así que realmente no sé que parecerá xDDDD Creo que está claro que será Yaoi.Y el primer capítulo es un poco pedo,porque es como el inicio a la historia,así que,pero buano,igual puede gustar(?)

* * *

**Capítulo 01 : Recogida**

**Un descapotable azul oscuro de la lujosa pero carísima marca Ferrari,una de la cual no todo el mundo podía presumir de poseer algo relacionado con embargo,un joven adulto de veintidós años tenía la gran suerte de tener a su completa disposición este caro auto que le regalaron sus padres en compensa por haber sacado con completo triunfo su carrera como cuatro años bastante duros,sobretodo por sus padres,adinerados,quienes querían lo mejor para é ahí que recibiera desde sus inicios la mejor educación algo que le trajo algún que otro bajón,mas no podía compararse con todo lo que estaba logrando,poco a poco.Él sabía perfectamente que todo mereció la pena,no culpaba a sus padres de haber sido en ciertos momentos más estrictos de lo que uno hubiera querido,pero su relación con ambos era buena,por lo que entendía que de estar en su lugar,habría actuado de una manera parecida.**

**Su acompañante,sentado a su derecha,iba en completo silencio,con la mirada puesta al igualmente un chico rico de cuna,mas su familia era más tradicional que la de él,de ahí que su cabello,de color púrpura,se encontrara recogido en una larga coleta,tal como los samurais de hace ojos eran ándose consigo mismo,para acabar de cumplir los dieciocho años,tenía una apariencia más adulta que él,aparte de ser prácticamente de la misma altura.**

**Hacía poco que habían llegado a Yamanashi,una de las prefecturas de Ch****ūbu****.Tenía algo importante que hacer,sin embargo,durante cuatro años hubieron dos impedimentos:El primero,era que él debía sacarse primeramente su carrera,o no le sería permitido hacer lo que pretendí segundo,era la necesidad de que su actual acompañante cumpliera los dieciocho años,o ni sus padres ni él mismo habrían aceptado que en esos instantes compartiera auto con el novato maestro,que terminaba de dar su primer mes de clases.**

**Media hora más tarde llegaron a su destino:Yama Orphan,el orfanato principal de la ían bajar del vehículo,puesto que al abrirse aquella gran verja oscura,tendrían un par de minutos para caminar sobre un camino de arena,rodeado de arbustos,á como imaginaron,se presentaron un cuarteto de hombres,anunciando aquello que ambos ningún problema salieron del auto,quedándose junto a él un par de esos hombres,los más robustos,por si las moscas.**

**El otro par,más delgados,anciano uno de ellos,les fueron guiando hasta quedar frente el gran notaba que tendría más de un siglo,puesto que la estructura era de gruesa piedra casi en su totalidad,quitando el tejado,hecho de buen cuatro pisos,por lo que haciendo un cálculo cercano,serían unos 300-350 huérfanos en total.**

**No hubo tiempo para fijarse en nada,debido a que aquel par de hombres les condujeron directamente hasta el despacho del actual director del orfanato,el señor Seito fueron capaces de darse cuenta de que por dentro el lugar no había sido reformado,tal como pensaron,sino que tenía la misma elegante apariencia que en la época en la cual fue fundado el diferencia era,que esa reforma que imaginaron fue simplemente re-pintar,cambiar los objetos más añejos por otros más actuales,etc...Sin embargo,aquello no quitaba que el edificio resultara bastante acogedor,sin contar que los huérfanos recibían buenos cuidados,hasta que llegaba la hora de abandonar lo que era como su hogar.**

**El despacho igualmente tenía el mismo aspecto que debió tener el siglo anterior,sin mucho cambio dos guías abandonaron entonces la habitación,dejando a los jóvenes a solas con el director Kurosagi.**

-Usted debe de ser Hiyama Kiyoteru,¿no es así?

**El director tendió su mano al alto muchacho,de tez pálida,cabello castaño,ojos del mismo color,pero de un tono más claro,añadiéndole unas gafas que resaltaban su masculinidad,sin contar la clara intelectualidad que poseía,aunque,estaba más que claro que si tenía unas,es porque tendría algún problema de vista,fuera cual fuera la razón,o el grado.**

**Y este,dueño del lujoso descapotable,quien planeó todo,correspondió el saludo,asintiendo ligeramente,con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.**

-Tomen asiento,háganme el favor.-pidió el director,amablemente.

**Tendría unos sesenta añ ,algo tez era tostada,mientras que su cabellera era completamente blanca,con destellos grises por ciertas partes,combinado con unos claros ojos grises,levemente notaba que era alguien sereno,pero amable.**

**Hiyama aceptó sin problemas,sentándose en una de las butacas que se encontraban frente al director,quien continuaba sentado en su seguramente cómodo sillón,mientras que su compañero,que por su serio semblante,en lugar de parecer un samurai,cualquiera diría que parecía de la mafia misma,la cual cosa,no era así,se mantenía estático junto la puerta,dando a entender al maestro con su mirada,que prefería quedarse donde estaba,en pie.**

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh?No,es solo que mi amigo prefiere quedarse en pie,nada más.

-¿En serio?.-cuestionó,algo dudoso.

-Si,no se preocupe,que él suele ser así.

-Si usted lo dice...

-Bueno,pues no perdamos el no parecerle molesto,pero tengo algo de prisa,así que...

-¡Por supuesto!Ya que antes de llegar lo más importante fue hecho,ahora mismo solo tendríamos que presentarle a los chicos.

-¿Solo quedaría eso?

és de las presentaciones,los chicos podrían marcharse con usted en el mismo instante.

-¡Genial!.-exclamó el castaño,mostrando su clara alegría.-Entonces,¿puede presentármelos ahora mismo?.-preguntó,casi suplicando,algo emocionado.

-Eh,bueno...claro que puedo.

**Le parecía un tanto extraño que el joven maestro mostrara tanta emoción por un par de chicos que en pocos años cumplirían la mayoría de preguntaba el por qué,mas no se veía capaz de formular una pregunta semejante,que a su modo de ver las cosas,podría resultar de lo más maleducada,cuando quería dar la contraria impresión.**

**No perdió el tiempo en llamar al par de hombres que había acompañado a sus visitantes desde la entrada hasta su mismo despacho,quienes después lo abandonaron para dejar mayor privacidad,como siempre hací cuanto les fue dada,acataron la orden de ir por los dos chicos sin ningún problema.**

-¿Y cómo son?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Me refiero a la forma de ser.¿Son buenos chicos?

-Mmm...podría decirse que sí.Se pasan el día aseguro que es misión imposible intentar siquiera separarlos.

**Hiyama no reprimió una risa.¿Qué era misión imposible incluso intentar separarles?Debían de ser buenos amigos,para comportarse de esa manera entre sí.Él nunca se había sentido así con nadie,seguramente porque la familia que tenía le causaba cierta dificultad a la hora de hacer amigos,sin contar que él de por sí siempre fue de lo más tímido,por lo que las cosas se complicaban aún más.**

-Es bueno tener un amigo del cual no quieras separarte,¿no cree?

-Supongo,pero...

-¿Pero?

-Digamos...que su relación para ser una simple buena amistad resulta algo peculiar en ciertos momentos.

-¿Ciertos momentos?¿Cómo cuáles?

**Podrían parecer muchas preguntas,o que insistía un poco,pero era algo necesario,además de que quería saber cuanto más mejor sobre ellos,porque,después de todo,él iba a transformarse en algo parecido a un padre,aunque,dadas una serie de circunstancias,no habría problema alguno en que no le considerasen más que su tutor legal,que era lo que sería,aunque si les daba por llamarle 'padre' en algún momento tampoco morirí ía de constar que nunca fue hasta allí con la intención de ser padre.¿Cómo a querer algo así?Era demasiado pronto,si acababa de sacarse la carrera,de iniciar su trabajo en un instituto,ni siquiera tenía pareja -ni le había llamado la atención nada referente al tema-,¿cómo iba a ser padre sin ton ni son?**

**El director Kurosagi parecía pensar bastante en qué decir.¿Tan difícil era dar un ejemplo?Juzgando por su semblante,no daba la impresión de que fuera a decir algo que resultara lo más normal del mundo,pero a saber,era probable que fuera un exagerado,probablemente porque su época fue completamente distinta a como era la del actual siglo XXI.**

**No llegaron a pasar ni diez minutos,que la puerta del despacho fue ,ese par no tardó nada en encontrarles,por lo que un par de sus preguntas quedaría sin respuesta.¿O no?Era probable que al principio no,pero conforme pasara el tiempo,mostraran esa buena amistad que parecían tener,entonces él podría hacer sus propias conclusiones,puesto que creía que aquel hombre exageraba las cosas un poco.**

**Pero,había que dejarse de tonterías,de pensar en mejor era centrarse en el presente,en la situación,la escena,todo lo que la formaba.**

**Y por fin tenía delante de él a los dos giró,dirigiendo una mirada a sentía emocionado,satisfecho de haber conseguido lo que querí pequeño rubio de ojos azulados debía de ser Len.¿Por qué?Porque su intuición se lo decía.Y aquel que parecía hijo de la noche misma,sería dos bien agraciados,crecidos,como era de esperar.**

-Hola.-terminó saludando Hiyama a ambos,sonriendo agradablemente.

**Los huérfanos no quedaron mirándole,fijamente,pero sin decir estaba medio escondido detrás de Kaito.¿Era eso a lo que se refería el director?Esconderse detrás de tu amigo por timidez,vergüenza o nervios no tenía nada de extrañ algo que hubieran hecho muchos,¿no?**

-¿Notas algo?.-murmuró Kaito,dirigiéndose a su amigo,quien negó ligeramente.

-No...

**Fue un intercambio de palabras que nadie pudo escuchar con claridad,por lo que se quedaron un poco con la embargo,el maestro pudo darse cuenta de que sus rostros se relajaban,aunque no mucho,pero no parecían tan...tensos,por así decirlo,como cuando se presentaron en el despacho.**

**Len se asomó un poco más,hasta quedar por delante de su fijamente a Hiyama,con un semblante que mostraba más curiosidad que otra cosa,pero,como desde que llegaron,en silencio.**

-¿Tú serás...nuestro tutor?.-preguntó finalmente Len.

**Le vino por sorpresa la era que no la esperase,sino que no se imaginaba que la preguntaría en ese preciso instante,mas no tardó en asentir,dándole así la respuesta,la cual pareció sorprender al rubio."Poco a poco",se decía calma era la mejor forma de tomarse las cosas,fueran mejores o peores.**

**Pero Kaito continuaba en silencio,sin hacer recordaba un poco a su compañero,que continuaba estático en el mismo lugar desde que entraron,mas no dejaba de atender a todo lo que iba ocurriendo.**

**Surgió entonces una acción quedó frente Hiyama en cuestión de segundos,sin decir palabra,sin cambiar la expresión de su ía mostrarse más indiferente,aunque más bien sería que no confiaba del todo en lo que estaría algo que podía entenderse,¿no es así?No todos los días llegaba alguien para sacar de un orfanato a un par de críos que en cinco años cumplirían la mayoría de edad.**

**Cuando le tendió la mano si que le pilló completamente por ó una mirada a Kaito,quien,de algún modo,había dibujado una muy ligera sonrisa en su rostro,cosa que alegró bastante al correspondió,rápido pero con calma,sin dejar de sonreír."Poco a poco..."**

**Media hora más tarde todo estaba chicos vestían formalmente,llevando un par de maletas cada uno,junto con algunas director mismo les acompañó junto con aquel par de 'hombres-guía' hasta donde se encontraba su auto,en perfecto estado,custodiado por aquellos robustos hombres,que poco trabajo habrían tenido que hacer,para estar uno de ellos casi dormido.¿Cómo podía uno ser capaz de estar a punto de dormirse estando de pie?Era algo increí compañero del dormilón tuvo que darle un ligero codazo en el brazo para que se espabilara,porque sino habría quedado...algo decepcionante,presenciar de lleno una escena así.**

**Estos ayudaron a colocar las cosas en el espacioso maletero.¿Cómo no?Si se trataba de un ferrari,como para no ser Len como Kaito quedaron sorpresos al ver el lujoso vehículo que tenían delante de ellos.¿En serio se sentarían ahí?Se preguntaron mentalmente al instante si ese Hiyama se trataba de algún ricachón.¿Por qué no?Un cualquiera no tendría un ferrari,a menos que fuera falso,pero...en absoluto lo parecía.¿O era posible que fuera de su acompañante,ese tipo con complejo de samurai que no abría la boca en ningún momento?**

**Y tan solo cinco minutos más tarde,el vehículo arrancó,haciendo un gran rugido al notaba que era auténtico,ninguna ré én se aclaró la duda sobre el dueño del auto,en cuanto observaron como era Hiyama,quien desde hacía media hora iba a ser su tutor legal hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad,tomaba asiento en el lado del conductor,siendo la persona que dio rienda suelta a aquel bicho azulado que seguramente llegaría a los 250 km/h.**

**No echaron a mirar hacia atrás,en ningún cuanto pasaron quince minutos no quedaría mucho para que salieran de en aquel momento en el que Hiyama se decidió a ía algo de curiosidad por querer que le contestaran un par de preguntas en ese momento,mientras no fuera mucha molestia para los chicos.**

-¿Puedo preguntaros un par de cosas?.

**Ambos jóvenes alzaron la mirada al mismo profesor no dejaba de tener la vista fija en el camino,mientras que su acompañante de cabello púrpura continuaba en su gran silencio,como si se tratara de algún monje que hubiera hecho los típicos votos que hacían algunos en cierto momento.**

-Claro.-contestó el rubio,mostrando algo de curiosidad por lo que iría a formular su tutor.

-No os habéis girado en ningún momento.-comenzó a decir,confundiendo un poco a los chicos.-¿No echaréis de menos el lugar,ni a nadie en particular?

**No hubo contestación,no una estaba seguro de que le terminarían contestando,alguno de ellos,pero,por otro lado,era tal como imaginaba ía de sobra el por qué de aquella preguntaba que había formulado con esa especie de doble intenció amigo sabía tan bien como él que nada de aquello era una simple pero buena,probablemente, cierto que podría haberse ahorrado muchas cosas,pero acabó optando por la opción más difícil,la que estaba ejecutando en esos precisos instantes.**

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?.-cuestionó el mismo rubio,pareciendo el líder del dúo,en un tono algo más molesto.

**Si que tendría que ser tímido,o no tener ganas de hablar el tal Kaito,para dejar que fuera su amigo quien hablara todo el tiempo,posiblemente por los no tenía ningún problema en ello,porque el chico tenía lengua,así que tarde o temprano hablarí no dejaba de decirse:"Poco a poco".**

**Una sonrisa un tanto traviesa se dibujó en los labios del joven lógico que no se imaginaran el por qué,¿o no lo era?No estaba del todo seguro,pero no dudaría en contestar a su pregunta.**

-Sé que sois especiales.

**Entonces Kaito también reaccionó,al igual que Len,sorprendiéndose.¿Él lo sabía?¿Lo sabría también su acompañante?Debía de ser así,pero,¿por qué?La gran pregunta acuerdo,ambos sabían que eran especiales,ellos mismos lo sabían,aunque no lo consideraban que dijéramos como algo bueno,sin embargo,¿por qué aún a sabiendas de las habilidades que poseían hacían aquello?¿No sería qué...?**

-No debéis preocuparos por nada,que queremos hacer todo lo contrario a lo que pensáis.-dijo Hiyama con tranquilidad,sorprendiendo aún más a los chicos.

**¿Acaso leía el pensamiento o algo así?Les sorprendió notar como el castaño asentía,dándoles a entender,que era así,que podía leer el pensamiento.¿Habilidad buena o mala?Según como se viera y por quién,pero al menos aliviaba saber que no era los únicos "raritos",por así ese caso,¿deberían de plantearse el confíar en él?Necesitarían algo de tiempo,unos días como mínimo,para comprobar si realmente eran ambos de fiar o no.**

No sé que habrá parecido,pero me da la sensación de haber escrito demasiado xDDD

La falta de diálogo es lógica,porque,como he dicho,me centro en lo más importante,que es sacarlos del orfanato,pero a partir del siguiente se vería más diálogo,aparte de saber un poco más sobre esas peculiaridades que tienen todos e.e


End file.
